


purple haze

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analodemus, Fluff, Fluffuary, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil re-dyes his hair.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208





	purple haze

"Please tell me why this is a four-person operation," Logan says, crowding into the bathroom where Virgil sits, perched on the counter as he peers into the large mirror Remus conjured up.

"Because it's difficult to get all of your hair in one go," Deceit answers for Virgil, holding up the dye container so Virgil can dip his brush in again. "That's why."

"Oh," Logan says, looking slightly mollified. Virgil grins sheepishly at him, his forehead and fingertips stained purple.

"Sorry, Lo," Virgil says. "I just- I wanna do a good job."

"Let me do it," Remus says. He's currently lounging in the bathtub, thankfully fully clothed (this time).

"No," the other three say in unison, alarmed. Remus shrugs, unbothered, as he pulls out a stick of deodorant. Deceit drops the dye container on the counter and stalks over to him, delicately tweezing it out of his grasp.

"No," Dee says. "No more deodorant. It tastes _so_ weird when I kiss you."

"Try some rock candy, cephy," Logan suggests, picking up the bowl of purple dye and another brush. Unlike Virgil, he sports a pair of black gloves to protect his skin. "You like that, don't you?"

"Love it!" Remus squeals, conjuring it out of thin air and crunching it noisily.

"I can't get the back very good," Virgil says, craning his head from side to side and frowning. "Help?"

"Of course," Deceit says, conjuring another brush. He puts on a pair of black gloves to match Logan's over his usual gloves. (The thought of purple stains on his customary yellow ones makes him cringe.) Between the three of them actually dyeing Virgil's hair (and Remus providing running commentary on spots they had missed), before long, Virgil's hair was thoroughly doused in purple. Deceit steps back, eyeing him critically.

"Looks good to me," he declares. "How long do you have to wait?" Virgil shrugs.

"Dunno," he says. "I could speed it up, I think. It's not like it's the real world."

"...Couldn't you just turn your hair purple without needing to dye it?" Logan asks. Red blossoms across Virgil's face at the realization.

"Oops," he says. Remus snickers from the bathtub.

"Oh well," Logan says, stripping off the gloves and dunking them into the trash. "It has been enjoyable, spending time with you all, anyway."

"Likewise," Dee says, doing the same.

"Remus, out of there," Virgil says, hopping down from the counter. "I need the shower for a minute."

"I don't mind," Remus says, lounging deeper in the bathtub. Virgil sighs, stripping off his hoodie and placing it on the counter. Purple splotches spatter his hands and the back of his neck.

"Fine then," Virgil says, turning the shower on cold. Remus splutters, then grins, tilting his head back and trying to catch the icy drops on his tongue. 

"We'll be in my room," Deceit says, towing Logan out of the bathroom.

"I don't trust them not to start a water fight," he explains to Logan as they walk. Logan tilts his head in consideration, then nods.

"You're probably right," he says.

Sure enough, Virgil and Remus trail into his room, both soaking wet. Virgil has his hoodie balled up in one hand.

"You're dripping on the carpet," Dee points out. Logan sighs and waves his hand at them both, instantly drying them.

"Thanks, Lo," Virgil says, grateful. Remus nods in agreement, although he also looks like he wouldn't have minded being wet a little longer.

"Come here," Deceit says, making grabby hands at Virgil. Or more specifically, Virgil's hair. It's a soft, rich purple that matches his hoodie, and Deceit loves it already.

"You look great, Virge," he says softly, utterly sincere. A blush stutters up Virgil's neck, red infusing his cheeks.

"Thanks, Dee," he says, crawling into bed and resting his head in Deceit's lap. Discarding his gloves to one side, Deceit lets his hands sink into the soft fluff of Virgil's hair, fingertips gently massaging his scalp. Remus flops down between Logan and Deceit, a happy whoosh of breath leaving him.

"I like this," Remus says simply.

"So do I," Deceit says. Remus conjures up another piece of rock candy and Dee sighs, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"But no eating in bed!"


End file.
